emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6899 (26th June 2014)
"A disgusted Adam hits James after discovering his mum slept with him, while Moira tracks Cain down at the cemetery, but he's unable to deal with her lies and walks away. Chasing after her husband, she reveals there's one more secret she has been keeping; Leyla tells Jai she wants to invest her money in his business; and Dan asks Sean to be best man at the wedding." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Megan is frustrated as she waits to hear Jai's answer. Ross arrives at the party to find everyone in shock after discovering Moira slept with James. A disgusted Adam hits James, but Cain remains strangely calm. Leyla tells Jai that she wants to invest her money into his business. He reluctantly beckons her into his office. Bernice confides in Kerry about her relationship with Andy, and worries she feels old. Kerry tells her to be herself. Moira weeps as Adam texts Hannah and Holly with the news. Cain instructs her to go to the bedroom so they can talk privately. He is furious at her for lying to him and having broken his trust and storms out. Finn, Pete and Ross are further annoyed when they find out James told Chas. Kerry is excited about the wedding and wonders who should be bridesmaid. Bernice makes an effort for Andy to continue inviting her over by cleaning Dale View. Megan isn't pleased when Jai tells her about Leyla's offer, but he explains that Leyla doesn't want to call any shots with the business, she only wants to invest. Moira tracks Cain down to the cemetery, but unable to deal with her lies, he walks away. Moira chases after him and tells him there's one more thing he doesn't know and confesses that James is Adam's father. Cain frogmarches Moira round to Adam's and forces her to tell him. Adam's stunned. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Cemetery *Main Street *The Woolpack - Front hallway, public bar, toilet corridor and backroom *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and back garden *Church Lane *Play area *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse passage, kitchen, living room and Moira and Cain's bedroom, Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room Notes *The TV Times synopsis for this episode states that Dan Spencer asks Sean Spencer to be his best man for the wedding when this actually happens in the preceding episode. Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: (about Andy Sugden) "He likes ya and if you like him, just be yourself, that's what I do. I did even when I was wi' him." Bernice Blackstock: "And how did that work out?" Kerry Wyatt: "Well, he dumped us. But I think that had more to do with the fact that I nearly... burnt his kids to death." --- Bernice Blackstock: "There's something on your bed with which you'll be unfamiliar. It's called a clean sheet." Andy Sugden: "You've washed my bedding?" Bernice Blackstock: "No, I brought fresh from home. The old sheet was last seen walking up the road with it's head held in shame, looking for the nearest compost heap." Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 26th June 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 26th June 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes